


Wanting Him

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Sehun will do everything. Even begging. If that will make him get what he wants.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Kudos: 55
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Wanting Him

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Begging

There's this special, exclusive club that Sehun joined. A sex club. It's so exclusive that its existence is always doubted. You don't find them, they find you. They don't always target the rich and the powerful. They target those who can please them. Fortunately for Sehun, he was everything they needed. You'd think that a third-generation heir could have any partner he wants. But Sehun has peculiar...choices when it comes to sex. But he doesn't want anyone to know. That's why the club was perfect for him too. They value secrecy above all.

The first he went there, he thought it was a hoax, some elaborate prank to trap him. But it wasn't. It was real and after his first session, he wanted more.

There's this one host that was his favorite. The selected members cannot choose a host. The hosts will be the ones to choose which member will be their pleasure for the night. But it seems that Sehun has also become the host's favorite because Sehun's sessions lately had only been with him. It is only rarely that a member becomes a host's favorite.

Suho. That was the name of his favorite host. He heard, though its first rule of the club not to talk, that Suho was one of the best in the club. Several members wanted to have him as their regular but as mentioned, members cannot choose. Sehun was a lucky bastard. 

Suho was also Sehun's first host in the club. He doesn't know why Suho had chosen him. But he was grateful for it. He knew they were using each other for pleasure but Sehun can't help but fall in love with his host.

Sehun was cold as he waited in the room. He was naked and already in position as instructed. He sat on his heels on the floor, knees together and his cock tucked in between them, hands folded in his lap.

The door opened and Sehun took a sharp breath. His breath still catches every time he sees Suho's face. He can't believe someone so beautiful could exist. Hosts rarely let members see their faces, a safety precaution. But Suho had trusted Sehun enough to reveal his face. A host feels completely safe with a member when he does two things: when he reveals his face and he gives him his real name.

Suho was wearing nothing but a leather jockstrap and knee-high boots. There was a riding crop in his hands and Sehun's cock twitched in excitement.

"Shall we begin?" Suho turned off the lights.

"Yes, Mr. Kim," Sehun replied.

Sehun doesn't know why but lately, Suho has asked him to call him 'Mr. Kim' rather than Suho. Sehun wanted to ask but it's never a member's place to ask.

"Close your eyes."

Sehun did as told. His breath hitched as he felt the riding crop beneath his chin, pushing it up.

"How have you been, my little darling?"

"I have been good, Mr. Kim."

"How good?"

"I haven't touched myself since the last we met," Sehun gulped as the riding crop ran through his jaw. It's been a week since he last came. He hasn't cum in a week.

"Good boy. Have you been looking forward to tonight?"

"Yes, Mr. Kim."

"Show me."

Sehun spread his knees and his cock jumped out like a jack-in-the-box. It was already hard and pulsing.

"My, my, we only just started and you're already like this? Are you sure you can last all night?"

Sehun whimpered when he felt something hard, like a sole of a shoe, pushing on his hard cock. 

"Please," he cried when the boot kept pressuring on.

"Please what, darling? Use your words. Do you want to cum? Too early on?"

Sehun shook his head and waited until the pressure was off.

"Up and lie in bed."

Sehun immediately got up and he gasped when his ass received two quick slaps from the riding crop.

He crawled to the bed and had his legs spread, as Suho always wanted.

Suho lied down beside him, running the riding crop from Sehun's collar bone down to his quivering stomach where his cock hotly lies.

"Did you miss me, darling?" Suho asked as he started sucking on Sehun's neck.

Sehun shivered. A gentle Suho at the start of the session means only one thing. Sehun's limit will be put to a test.

The first time it happened, Sehun failed miserably. He immediately came inside Suho's ass despite instructions not to do so. The second and third time he almost made it. The fourth he also failed. Suho loves to test him because Sehun is always a crying mess every single time.

Sehun couldn't hold back his whimpers as the riding crops skimmed lower towards his crotch.

"Ahw, is my darling afraid? Are you afraid you're going to fail this time again?"

"No," Sehun choked as the riding crop was lightly tapping on his cock. His cock would twitch at every single touch.

"You're not?"

Sehun screamed and pulled his legs together as the riding crop came down on his cock hard.

"Legs open."

Sehun was still squirming in bed.

"Now, darling. Don't make me repeat myself."

Sehun's tears trickled down his face as he spread his shaking legs.

"Was that too much, darling?"

Sehun took a sharp breath when he felt Suho's soft hand wrapped around his cock. Suho gently stroked him up and down. 

"Was that too much? Answer me, darling."

"No," Sehun sniffled. Suho tightened his grip on his cock and he pressed down in the slit. Sehun writhed beneath him, hands trying to hold on to something.

"Do you want to come?"

Sehun nodded. The pressure was too much. 

"Words, darling."

"Yes, Mr. Kim!" Sehun screamed.

"Beg, darling. Beg."

"Please, please! Let me come!" Sehun cried.

"No good enough," Suho released his cock.

Sehun was in hiccups. He was so close. Suho had allowed him to calm down as he positioned himself between Sehun's legs.

"When was the last time you came inside me, darling?"

"T-Two weeks," Sehun stammered as he watched Suho gliding the riding crop on his cock again.

"So that's fourteen days? My, my, has it been that long? You lasted that long, darling?"

"Yes!" 

"I tell you what, I'm going to slap your cock with this fourteen times. If you can hold yourself from coming, then I will reward you," Suho crawled towards him so he can whisper in Sehun's ear. "You can come in my ass as long as you want. Can you do that, darling?"

Sehun shook his head. He cannot do it. He was about to explode. He simply cannot do it.

"Ahw," Suho pouted. "Then I guess that's all for tonight."

"No, please, don't leave!" Sehun begged when Suho started to roll off the bed.

"Remember why you're here, darling. It's not for your pleasure. It's for mine."

"I will do it. Please, just...just let me come," Sehun was crying now.

"Poor baby," Suho climbed back and wiped his tears. He leaned closer until he was kissing Sehun. It was an open-mouth kiss so it was all tongues and sloppy.

One more thing about hosts, they don't allow kissing.

"That's an incentive, darling," Suho said as he positioned himself in between Sehun's legs again. "Ready?"

Although Sehun braced himself, it still came as a shock to his system.

"Count out loud, darling."

"Two!" Sehun was bawling now. It hurts. But it hurts so good.

"Five!"

"Eight!"

"T-Ten!"

Sehun was breathless now. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth.

"Count or we'll start over."

"T-Twelve!" Sehun screamed as he thrust his hips up. "Thirteen!"

"Almost there!"

"Fourteen!" Sehun rolled to his side and brought up his legs to hide his aching cock.

"Legs apart."

"Please, no more," Sehun cried.

"Alright, darling. No more," Suho touched Sehun's shaking thighs. "Open your legs, darling, so you can claim your reward."

Sehun took a deep breath before he allowed Suho to pry his legs apart. 

Suho straddled Sehun, parted his ass cheeks as he lowered himself on Sehun's cock which was lying hard in his stomach. He was rocking his hips up and down the erection. Sehun reached up and gripped Suho's hips to stop him. It was against club rules to touch hosts and leave marks on them unless desired so by the hosts themselves. But Sehun was close to breaking.

"Do you want to come?" Suho was getting breathless too.

Sehun whimpered and nodded.

"Beg, darling."

"Please, Mr. Kim. Let me come," Sehun's managed to choke out.

"Then do whatever you want to make yourself come, darling."

Sehun immediately manhandled Suho on all fours before him. He parted Suho's cheeks and immediately pushed his cock in.

"Shit!" Suho gripped on the blankets. "Fuck!" 

Sehun pushed his whole cock in and didn't wait for Suho to adjust and he just started rutting.

"Shit!" Suho can't help but cry out as Sehun was pistoning inside him mercilessly.

Sehun pulled out and he manhandled Suho to lie on his back. Suho was barely able to catch his breath when Sehun just jackhammered back inside him.

"Come, darling. Come!"

"Fuck!" Sehun screamed as he pushed one final thrust and came.

Suho also followed as he came untouched. He palmed himself through his jockstrap to calm himself. But Sehun wasn't done. He continued thrusting into him, his cock hardening again.

Suho couldn't count how many times they came but he could care less. That was the most mind-blowing sex of his life.

Sehun was boneless beside him, both catching their breaths and both covered in sweat and come.

Normally at this point in the session, it's either the host or the member who would leave. But Suho rolled towards Sehun so he could tuck himself in his arms.

"Mr. Kim?" Sehun asked. They never do cuddles after sex. Sehun was just trying to catch his breath then he will dress and leave then wait for a message for their next session.

"My name is Kim Junmyeon."

"W-What?"

Junmyeon placed a hand over Sehun's chest, just above his heart that was beating fast.

"W-Why...why did you tell me your name?"

"I love you. I know I'm not supposed to but I do. I tried to fight it but...ever since you arrived here, you're all I can think about," Junmyeon buried his face in Sehun's chest so he couldn't see his crying face. 

"Junmyeon? Look at me."

Junmyeon looked up.

"Come away with me."

"What?" Junmyeon asked.

"Come with me. Away from this place. I love you too. I always have. And I want you away from this place," Sehun said.

"I can't. You'll have to buy out my freedom."

"Then I will."

"You can't. The price is too expensive. And it just doesn't mean money, Sehun. It means you have to pay with power and your name."

"Then I don't care. As long as I can have you."

"I can't let you do that," Junmyeon pulled Sehun closer. He can't believe that someone was willing to give up everything for him.

"I love you. And I can't just let you live this way. Not when I know now that you love me back."

"Where will we go?" Junmyeon quietly asked after a moment.

"Far from here. Anywhere."

They held each other for a moment.

"Anywhere?" Junmyeon asked.

"Anywhere. As long as it's with you."


End file.
